


trust me, i trust you

by cm14



Category: GOT7
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cm14/pseuds/cm14
Summary: Jaebeom's gentle. Mark wants more than that.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	trust me, i trust you

“Do you trust me?” 

Jaebeom rises from the crook of Mark's neck where he was busy marking his love. The question comes out moaned more than it does asked, really. It takes him by surprise- his hips stutter, then he belatedly remembers to keep up the steady pace inside of Mark. 

"What?"

With his free hand, Mark cups Jaebeom's cheek, wiping what little sweat he can reach with his thumb. "Jaebeom, do you trust me?"

“Babe,” Jaebeom breathes out. He unlaces his fingers from Mark’s hands to trace the dips and curves of his abs, before making a trail for his nipple. “My doll. Of course. With all my heart.” Under Jaebeom’s heat, Mark is flushed pink, cheeks rosy, gaze warm. His neck is a garden of purples and browns, and his hair's a mess. All Jaebeom’s fault. The blue of the night highlights the sweat down his sternum. Mark’s an honest-to-god wreck. And he’s never been more beautiful.

“Okay.” Mark delicately circles his fingers around Jaebeom’s wrist, before he lightly drags it up, up, up his neck. He splays the fingers out, then wraps it around his throat. His eyes meet Jaebeom’s, who looks terrified. 

He withdraws from Mark entirely. Mark hisses at the sudden emptiness within.

“Jaebeom. This… is this okay with you?” His breath hitches.

“Yeah, it’s- it’s fine. Completely. Are _you_ okay with it though? I mean-”

“Shhh.” His eyes nearly flutter close. “Don’t squeeze, just wrap it there.” The skin on his neck is soft and warm, Jaebeom notes. “Like that,” Mark smirks, “good boy. You always know what to do.”

This spurs Jaebeom. He thrusts back in with all the force he can muster- Mark lets out a vulgar groan.

“ _Shit_ , Jaebeom,” he gasps, “you’re the only one who can make me feel this way.” He runs a finger through the pretty hand sitting on his throat. 

“ _Like_ _that,_ just like that- you’re so good to me. Come on.” Jaebeom’s silent- he grunts, pulls all the way out, then slams back in- Mark nearly screams. He’s sure his neighbors heard that one. But that’s a problem for future him.

“Hyung, you look so beautiful,” Jaebeom grunts, “so beautiful under me.” Mark’s tuned out, biting his lip because Jaebeom’s hitting all the right spots and it’s so good, so so good, and he’s seeing stars.

“Jaebeom. Squeeze.”

He’s taken aback for a moment, then flexes his hand. His fingers press on either side of Mark's esophagus. With each passing second Jaebeom becomes increasingly hyperaware of every inch of skin of his hand making contact with Mark's throat. "That's good. You're doing good," Mark's encouragement is sticky like honey, "bring your fingers up a little higher." Wordlessly, Jaebeom follows. Not even for a second does he look away from Mark. His eyes pierce through the blonde boy, through the desire clouding his pupils, right through his soul. "Now squeeze," Mark coaxes.

Jaebeom squeezes Mark’s throat tentatively. "More, Jaebeom. More pressure," He blinks. Jaebeom can't hurt Mark. Not like this. He presses on, just the slightest. Mark lets out a small sigh.

“Jaebeom.” Mark rises from the bed, supported by his elbow. He cradles the younger boy's chin in his free hand. "Are you scared?"

Darkness flashes through Jaebeom's eyes. "I want to break you, hyung, you have no idea, but I-"

"Good boy." He grabs Jaebeom's jaw harshly, slotting his thumb through Jaebeom's mouth- the boy sucks on his finger, before Mark pulls it out with an obscenely wet sound. “If you want me to shatter under your touch, fuck me like you mean it.” He presses a harsh kiss, sinking his teeth into Jaebeom’s lip, then falls back to the bed. “Squeeze.”

It’s past midnight. The only light in the room is coming from the curtain swept aside, letting the moonlight stream in through a thin line. From where Mark’s lying down, he can barely see Jaebeom’s face, but he can see the fire in his eyes. He squeezes- for good- and Mark chokes, a pornographic moan following his staccato gasps. Jaebeom’s dick twitches inside of him. 

“That’s good. You’re so good,” at this point, Mark’s praises are barely telligible. Jaebeom removes a steadying hand from Mark’s shoulder to pull his hair. They’re done playing gentle. Mark turns to a pillow to muffle a scream- Jaebeom pulls his head back up to face him. His gaze is dripping with pure lust.

“Don't."

Their eyes meet again. "I want you to look at me, hyung. Scream for me.” 

Mark bites his lip. The breathplay is getting to his head, he thinks he’s starting to rise to heaven. Jaebeom goes harder, deeper, faster. His thick fingers, wrapped around Mark’s pretty little neck, squeeze, then let loose, then squeeze again. It’s all too much.

“I love you,” Mark arches his back and screws his eyes shut as he loses himself in white noise and euphoria. Jaebeom follows him soon after.

  
  
🌌  
  


“Hyung, did it… did it hurt?”

They’re facing each other now. Jaebeom’s arm is slung across Mark’s hip, his finger drawing circles on the small of Mark’s back. He worries his lips in between his teeth.

Mark frowns. He raises his hand to Jaebeom’s face, runs a warm thumb through his cheek “Not at all. It was really hot.”

“I’ve never done that with anyone else.”

“Hm? For your first time, you did pretty good.”

Jaebeom’s fingers slow down to a stop, “It was... nice," he hesitates, "but I was scared I might hurt you.” Jaebeom's eyes flash down Mark's neck, where a bruise is starting to bloom near his throat. "Hyung, I'll never hurt you, you know that, right?" he pleads. Mark smiles, expression thoughtful. He continues rubbing Jaebeom’s cheek. 

“I know.” He presses a gentle kiss to Jaebeom’s forehead, then the tip of his nose, then his lips. “I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's me! i want to say thank you to everyone who read my first fic ahhh... T__T i wasn't expecting it to receive much attention because it was only genfic plus was pretty unconventional, but to see that there were people who did read it, and liked it enough to leave kudos for me was very motivating, and i want to say thank you again...
> 
> this one's short! it came to me like around 2am so i had to get it out of my system. i'm in the middle of preparing a longfic!
> 
> if you've read til the end, thank you, i appreciate it very much.


End file.
